Questions and Answers
'Questions and Answers '''is the fifteenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins once you enter the hall of the Upper Castle of Rattay, after the events of ''Baptism of Fire''. It is intertwined with the side quest ''Pestilence'', as the citizens of Merhojed are suffering from a strange plague that impedes Henry's investigation. Synopsis While we were battling in Pribyslavitz, another gang of bandits attacked Merhojed. However, the villagers not only held off the raiders, but even took one captive. Sir Radzig wants me to interrogate him. Objectives *Go the the hall in the Upper Castle **Interrogate the captive in Merhojed **(Optional) Find out what happened to Matthias. ***Talk to Matthias ****Wait and see if the remedy works *****Check on the bandit ******Go and report to Sir Radzig at the lookout point by Talmberg. ******Take the captive to Rattay jail *****Search the bandit's corpse ******Go and report to Sir Radzig at the lookout point by Talmberg. *****Loot the bandit ******Go and report to Sir Radzig at the lookout point by Talmberg. Walkthrough You will awaken the day after the battle of Pribyslavitz at Rattay (potentially starting ''Lost in the Woods'' if you have ''From the Ashes''), where you have been rewarded with your own private room at Pirkstein. Go to the Upper Castle, where Sir Hanush and Sir Radzig are listening to a report from Sir Bernard - the battle has not stopped the bandit raids, and Merhojed has been attacked. Luckily, they were able to defend themselves and even captured an injured bandit. At that moment, Master Tobias enters with the chest of coins recovered from Pribyslavitz - unfortunately, they are all well made forgeries. Hanush is livid about such a large amount of coin being practically worthless, and Radzig points out this means their enemy essentially has unlimited coin. However, he is able to deduce that whoever is funding the bandits has a secret forge, several skilled craftsman, and access to a mine - which narrows down their potential hiding places. He dispatches Henry to interrogate the captive bandit and find out where the bandits are now hiding. Head over to Merhojed. The bandit is being held at the home of Melichar, but first, find out what has become of your friend Matthias, who is lying wounded at the stud farm with a broken arm. He isn't sick, at least not yet, so ask him about the recent raid. At dusk, he tells you, about twenty bandits tried to launch an assault on the town. After confirming that they were Czech, and not Cumans, Henry learns that that the woodcutter's son, Straw, saw the bandits approaching and was able to warn the villagers in time to launch an assault, but he was killed in the attack. Furthermore, you'll learn that that Old Straw is baying for blood, and that Melichar is likely to allow him to take his revenge on the captive bandit. Next, you'll need to ask about the plague, beginning ''Pestilence''. Now go and find the bailiff. Melichar refuses to let Henry speak to the bandit until his people are cured. Besides, the bandit is also afflicted, and so will need the remedy before he can be questioned. You will not be able to progress any further in your investigation until you complete Pestilence ''and cure the bandit, so ... go do that (see below). Once you have delivered the cure to the town (or given them the wrong remedy), return to Merhojed and begin your interrogation. If you screwed up and the bandit died, you will need to go back to Melichar and find out what they did with the body. Melichar will reveal that it has been thrown in a pit outside the village, and you'll need to dig up the body with a shovel in order to get take his letter. You can also pickpocket the letter even when he's alive. If Henry can read, he can learn that the writer, "S", has discovered the full scope of what the counterfeiting operation entails, and wants out. He warns the recipient, "T", that a certain German knight has been hanging around Sasau, asking questions. The only thing to do now is report to Sir Radzig at the Talmberg lookout. However in the interest of being thorough (and assuming your negligent investigation didn't result in his death), question the bandit. He is more than happy to tell you everything you want to know, with the understanding that Henry will ensure he gets a quick death by hanging, rather than a torturous end at the hands of the Rattay executioner. Henry that the bandit was paid by Runt, and Runt was paid by "the Chief", who he knows little about other than the fact he's rich, spoke like a noble, and isn't Czech. He arranged the attack on Merhojed to remind the local Lords that he was still out there after they triumphed at Pribyslavitz during [[Baptism of Fire|''Baptism of Fire]]. Not only that, but the bandit camp at Pribyslavitz was only the beginning of the Chief's master plan. The prisoner also reveals that he was the one who delivered the forged coins, along with letters, which he received from a merchant named Menhart. As luck would have it, he is due to meet him at the crossroads near Rovna soon. Henry demands the letter he is carrying, but when the bandit hears he may be turned over to the executioner, he is terrified. At that moment, Melichar bursts in, with Old Straw right behind him. The old man has finally snapped, and demands that Henry let him torture and kill the bandit. Henry can step aside and let the man have his revenge, or convince him to let the brigand face the justice of the Rattay hangman. Old Straw's Stats If he lives, Henry must escort him to the Rattay jail to await his sentencing, before going to the Talmberg lookout point to speak with Sir Radzig, who will pay him 375 . He will authorize Henry to travel to Rovna in the hopes of finding Menhart, or to go to Sasau to find the German Knight (depending on what you managed to find out). Then, the two will discuss the greater meaning of all their trials before Henry leaves to continue his quest. Once he is out of earshot, Radzig quietly says "good luck, son." Notes *''It may happen that Radzig is not at the lookout point after interrogating the prisoner. There are three known locations where he might be found instead: Next to the stable in Merhojed, in the main hall of the Upper Castle in Rattay, or at the Neuhof stable. However, he won't talk to you about Merhojed because this conversation is coupled to the lookout point location. When he is sitting on his unmoving horse then it might help to kill the horse so Radzig continues his journey to the lookout point on foot (Source). Once he begins walking, be sure not to talk to him as this seems to interrupt his path-finding and means he never reaches the lookout.'' *''It appears that completing Pestilence before speaking to Sir Radzig causes a game-breaking bug where you are not able to speak to Radzig to prompt the next stage in the quest. It is advised'' that you use the above note to send Radzig to the lookout, deliver the cure, talk to the recovered bandit (or steal the letter), speak to Sir Radzig, THEN talk to Melichar to end the quest - in that order.Category:Main Quests